gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another di Pat Benatar/Blondie è un mash-up presente nell'episodio La guerra dei Glee Club, il sesto della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantato da Finn Hudson e Santana Lopez con l'aiuto rispettivamente delle Nuove Direzioni e delle Note Moleste. La performance è eseguita durante una partita di dodgeball fra i due glee club. Alla fine vincono le Note moleste colpendo Rory in faccia e facendogli sanguinare il naso. Questo episodio fa si che Kurt, dopo aver soccorso Rory, decida di vietare il dodgeball se verrà eletto rappresentate d'istituto. Testo della canzone Finn: Hit me with your best shot Why don’t you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Nuove Direzioni: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Note Moleste: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Santana: One way or another I’m gonna find ya I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha One way or another I’m gonna win ya I’ll get ya, I’ll get ya Finn: Well you’re the real tough cookie with a long history Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me That’s okay let’s see how you do it Put up your dukes, let’s get down to it Nuove Direzioni: Hit me with your best shot Why don’t you hit me with your best shot? The Troubletones: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Nuove Direzioni: Hit me with your best shot Fire away Note Moleste: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Finn: You come on with a come on, you don’t fight fair But that’s okay, see if I care Knock me down, it’s all in vain I’ll get right back up on my feet again Nuove Direzioni: Hit me with your best shot Why don’t you hit me with your best shot? Note Moleste: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Nuove Direzioni: Hit me with your best shot Fire away The Troubletones: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Santana: And if the lights are all out I’ll follow your bus downtown See who’s hanging out Finn: Hit me with your best shot Fire away Santana: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Nuove Direzioni: Hit me with your best shot Santana: Hit me with your besy shot! Why don’t you hit me with your best shot? (I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha) Santana: Hit me with your best shot! Hit me with your best shot Finn e Santana: Fire away Santana: Yeah yeah yeah Note Moleste: One way or another I’m gonna find ya I’m gonna getcha Nuove Direzioni: Getcha getcha getcha Santana: Yeah yeah yeah! Nuove Direzioni: Hit me with your best shot Santana: One way or another Santana e Finn: Fire away! Santana: Yeah yeah yeah! Nuove Direzioni: I’ll get ya, I’ll get ya Nuove Direzioni: I’m gonna getcha getcha Nuove Direzioni e Note Moleste: Fire away Nuove Direzioni e Note Moleste: I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha Santana e Finn: Hit me with your best shot! Classifiche internazionali Curiosità Questo mesh-up è stato cantato anche a The Glee Project 2. Galleria di foto Brittana-learn.gif Hwybsowoa.jpg Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste